Volume 7/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 7. Shoto Todoroki's Costume The "Fill in the blank pages" corner (costume explanation corner). Todoroki Jacket- Made of special heat-resistant fibers. There are cooling/heating devices in the collar. They monitor Todoroki's body temperature and automatically help regulate it, all to keep him operating in tip-top shape. Todoroki Tactical Vest- Monitors Todoroki's body temperature and automatically cools him off or heats him up. It's a heater and radiator in one, whereas the previous model only functioned as a heater. Todoroki Belt- The hanging canisters contain things like water, painkillers, disinfectants, etc. Useful in rescue missions. Todoroki Boots- Equipped with spikes to keep him from slipping on icy surfaces. All in all: "One Cool Costume" Tenya Iida's Costume The "It's not like there's a hard-and-fast rule that says I gotta fill this space, but when I was a kid, I'd always get a little disappointed when I saw blank pages in a manga volume I bought, so I'm going all out to come up with something to put here so as not to disappoint readers who feel the same way" corner. Ingenimet- To reduce drag. Ingenimuffler- Decorative. Ingenifoot- Equipped with a cooling function. Also supplements his leg engines and give him better mileage. Exhaust comes out here (points to image). Other Pieces- Most of the armor is just there as decoration under the pretense of reducing drag. Much lighter than it looks. All in all: the image Iida's is going for in the future is pretty much set in stone, so there's a heavy emphasis on the visuals. Flying Nomu Hint The "Why'd the Winged Nomu pick Izuku out of that crowd, specifically?! Here's something like a hint" corner. I'm hoping to dive into a more detailed discussion of the Nomu at some point. Working hard to that end. The Supporting Cast Sidebar Corner This is the anchorman who appeared in Chapter 57. His name is Daikaku Miyagi. He reports the news from a fair and impartial viewpoint, using precise and easily understood language. As such, he has the trust of many a household throughout the country. However, the enormous horns granted him by his Quirk, "Big Horn," used to often get in the way of Miyagi's newscasts and visual presentations. In order to better do his job, he voluntarily had one of his impressive horns removed. Never one to rest on his laurels, Miyagi always pays due mind to his viewing audience - A style that has garnished him much praise from society on the whole. However, a certain human rights group has condemned him, claiming that "Daikaku Miyagi's act was a rejection of his Quirk. A sign that he doesn't respect Quirks. Decisions such as his foster discrimination and are linked to an overall rejection of our Quirk-based society!" Despite this, Miyagi continues to report the news. In a superpowered society full of Quirks of all kinds, professional heroes are not the only ones fighting the good fight. There is simply nothing in this world that everyone will find acceptable, so all we can do is believe in ourselves and walk our chosen paths. Fight on, Daikaku Miyagi! (Main characters are one thing, but I also like to think about the lives and stories behind some of the minor characters. Even ones who only make one or two appearances.) Stain The complaint corner. Whenever there's a new character in the story, I usually use thus blank page to do a proper character introduction, but as the number of new characters has dwindled, I've started to go on some crazy tangents, here. Some of you may be thinking, "What about all the villains?" but for the time being, I have no intention of writing about them. I do the introductions because I personally like those sorts of behind-the-scenes things, and also because I want my readers to feel a connection to the characters. But the villains, I decided I can't have them too likable. They're supposed to be terrifying. Anyway, Stain got beaten. Drawing him was a pain. I've always been the type to design characters without necessarily thinking about how they'll have to move within the manga, so I end up going way over capacity in terms of detail. Illustrating and making manga are two very different things. For instance, I packed a ton of textural detail into Stain's scarf, but then the final version in JUMP wound up mostly filled in with black. That showed me that I still have a lot to learn about having a long-running series in JUMP. Stain may have been beaten, but he's a character who's going to have long and lasting effects on the world within the story, so I hope all the readers out there don't go forgetting about him. I appreciate it. Uraraka's Touchingly Frugal Life! First way to save: Ochaco: Being awake costs money. Sleep Continuing From Panel 5 Of Page 132 Momo: Yes! Of course!! We can even meet at my house this weekend. I'll host a study party! Mina: Seriously?! We're going to your place, Momo Yao? Awesome! Momo: Ah! In that case, I'll have to ask mother if we can use our lecture hall...! Mina: Lecture hall?! Momo: Are you guys partial to a particular type of tea?! We always stock Harrods and Wedgwood at my house, but if you prefer another, I'll gladly get some! Mina: Huh?! Momo: I will show you how much help I can be... Kyoka and Denki: ... Way to drive home the point that we're from totally different worlds. Seeing her this excited, though... It's freaking adorable. Denki: What's that now? I'm fine with just "I LOHAS." Mina: I want Harrods!! Now back to panel 6 of page 132. Ectoplasm's Profile *Age: 41 *Birthday: March 23 *Height: 180 cm (5' 11") *Favourite Thing: Karaoke The Supplement A while back, he lost his legs to a certain villain. In off-hours, he uses ordinary prosthetic legs, but while in costume, he uses special, light-weight ones meant for combat. He may look scary, but after coming back from his loss with renewed persistence, this hero has received continued support. The First Character Popularity Poll - Final Tally (Top 50) 1st - Izuku Midoriya - 2,314 Votes 2nd - Shoto Todoroki - 1,987 Votes 3rd - Katsuki Bakugo - 1764 Votes 4th - Ochaco Uraraka - 652 Votes 5th - All Might - 627 Votes 6th - Tsuyu Asui - 589 Votes 7th - Fumikage Tokoyami - 485 Votes 8th - Tenya Iida - 390 Votes 9th - Shota Aizawa - 378 Votes 10th - Denki Kaminari - 224 Votes 11th - Momo Yaoyorozu - 197 Votes 12th - Hitoshi Shinso - 186 Votes 13th - Itsuka Kendo - 170 Votes 14th - Mashirao Ojiro - 148 Votes 15th - Eijiro Kirishima - 119 Votes 16th - Kyoka Jiro - 107 Votes 17th - Kohei Horikoshi (The Author) - 89 Votes 18th - Minoru Mineta - 65 Votes 19th - Tomura Shigaraki - 62 Votes 20th - Toru Hagakure - 57 Votes - Mei Hatsume - 57 Votes 22nd - Stain - 48 Votes 23rd - Midnight - 45 Votes 24th - Mina Ashido - 36 Votes 25th - Neito Monoma - 31 Votes 26th - Yu Takeyama - 26 Votes 27th - Hanta Sero - 24 Votes 28th - Endeavor - 19 Votes 29th - Uwabami - 17 Votes 30th - Mezo Shoji - 16 Votes 31st - Yuga Aoyama - 14 Votes 32nd - Nezu (Principal) - 13 Votes 33rd - Inko Midoriya - 10 Votes - Gran Torino - 10 Votes 35th - Ibara Shiozaki - 9 Votes 36th - Koji Koda - 7 Votes - Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - 7 Votes - Present Mic - 7 Votes - Cementos - 7 Votes - - 7 Votes 41st - Fuyumi Todoroki - 6 Votes 42nd - Thirteen - 5 Votes - Rei Todoroki - 5 Votes 44th - Sansa Tamakawa- 4 Votes - Yosetsu Awase - 4 Votes 46th - Kosei Tsuburaba - 3 Votes - Best Jeanist - 3 Votes - Kamui Woods - 3 Votes - Kurogiri - 3 Votes - Nomu - 3 Votes Horikoshi's Assistants Noguchi Ikeda Fujiya Yuzawa Yokoyama Watanabe Monji Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras